Amour de glace
by Erato la muse
Summary: Bella est une jeune patineuse de couple sans partenaire. Edward fera-t-il l'affaire?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à S. Meyers. **

**C'est mon premier os et mon premier lemon je fais fort pour la première fois mais je me suis dit que puisque les championnats d'Europe de patinage viennent de se terminer, c'était le moment de se lancer. Je ne suis pas experte en patinage pour tout dire je n'ai jamais chaussé de patins, je ne fais que le regarder à la télé. Je m'excuse d'avance si au niveau technique ce n'est pas exacte.**

Ils y étaient. Enfin, ils y étaient, ensemble. Les jeux olympiques, pourtant il y a 2 ans c'était loin d'être gagné mais enfin ils atteignaient leur but. Les âmes brisées comme les avaient appelés les journaux avaient enfin réussi à trouver leur moitié et ce n'avaient pas été simples mais maintenant ils venaient d'être sacrés champions olympiques devant un couple Français et un couple Russe. Bella se rappelait leur début ensemble mais en fait il faillait remonter plus loin.

_Flashback_

Elle avait enfin accepté de faire de la compétition sous la pression de son entraîneur mais s'était son job après tout et surtout de sa mère. Elle avait 10 ans, elle patinait depuis ses 5 ans mais elle entrait juste sur le circuit ce qui était rare à son âge. A cette époque, elle patinait encore en individuel malheureusement ou avec du recul heureusement ça n'allait pas durer. Elle attendait le passage des Avenirs en regardant passés les Novices quand elle fut percutée par un garçon qui devait surement patiner dans cette catégorie et qui discutait avec un homme qui devait être son entraîneur. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour lui dire:

« pousse-toi la naine »

Avant que l'on annonce son nom et qu'il s'élance sur la patinoire. Elle était restée là accoudée à la balustrade et l'avait regardé, hypnotisée par sa vitesse et des sauts qu'elle n'avait jamais vus exécuté sauf à la télévision. Elle n'oublia jamais ce nom: Edward Cullen.

_Fin du Flashback_

C'était 6 ans plus tard qu'elle recroisa sa route des conditions bien différentes. En effet, elle avait été obligée d'arrêter le patinage en individuel parce que bien que très douée, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour les pirouettes surtout la cambrée qu'elle adorait faire par dessus tout, elle ne pourrait jamais passer de triple, chose indispensable dans le haut niveau. Elle s'était alors reconvertie si l'on puis dire dans le patinage en couple depuis quelques années. Après avoir patiné avec une autre fille comme partenaire elle avait tenté de trouver un partenaire masculin avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre sur la glace car dans la vie de tous les jours elle avait déjà trouvé la perle rare, Jacob Black qui patinait lui aussi mais dans un autre style puisque après avoir fait quelques années d'artistique pour perfectionner sa glisse comme il le disait, s'était mis au hockey sur glace, bien plus viril et donc, bien moins embarrassant à dire devant les autres bien sûr. On l'avait surnommé Bella, la mante religieuse puisqu'aucun partenaire ne lui avait convenu.

En effet, Mike et Tyler n'avaient pas le niveau (après que Mike l'ait à moitié lâché sur une levée où il devait la porté à bout de bras et où elle avait failli tombé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas bien saisie à la taille), James avait les mains baladeuses, Stephan qui n'avait pas compris que partenaire sur la glace n'était pas égal à partenaire dans la vie de tout les jours et enfin, il y avait eu Laurent mais le souvenir était encore trop présent pour y repenser.

Ce jour-là, elle avait rendez-vous avec son entraîneur à la patinoire olympique de Seattle pour rencontrer un autre partenaire mais elle avait de toute façon décidé que quelque soit ce partenaire si il était capable de faire une levée correcte alors elle prenait, elle en avait assez de patiner avec des filles, de plus, le championnat de l'Etat du Washington allait bientôt commencer et il lui fallait un partenaire n'importe lequel au point où elle était. Bon c'est sûr, il lui faudrait quitter la patinoire de Tacoma et donc Jacob mais bon il comprendrait et elle pourrait le voir le week-end,non?

Elle entra dans la patinoire et chercha des yeux Ivan Mirkov son coach, il était en pleine discussion avec 2 autres entraîneurs et un couple un peu plus âgé qu'elle, l'homme était blond assez grand et tenait la main d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts couleur aile de corbeau, de petite taille. Ivan tourna la tête et la remarqua près de la porte de la patinoire. Il l'appela de sa voix tonitruante teintée d'un accent russe inimitable. Elle se rapprocha timidement des 5 personnes. Une fois arrivée, il la présenta:

« Bella, je te présente Jasper Hale et Alice Brandon, l'un des meilleurs couple de danse sur glace de l'Etat, ils sont qualifiés pour les régionaux* et Amélia Larivière, leur entraîneur et chorégraphe. Je vous présente Isabella Swan qui va peut-être patiner ici, si cet énergumène que tu entraînes se montre enfin, on avait dit 9 heures et il est 9 heures 10, Vlad »

Ivan Mirkov se remit à parler avec le second entraîneur, Vlad à propos d'horaire, de patineur du dimanche, ect...

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, bienvenu parmi nous » dit Jasper

« Je suis trop heureuse que tu viennes patiner ici, je suis un peu seule dans cette grande ville, je viens du Mississipi » pépia Alice.

« Alice calme-toi et vous deux vous avez assez soufflé, retournez sur la glace et bossez votre suite de pas la dernière fois vous n'étiez pas vraiment syncro. » Le couple partit et la femme s'adressa à elle. « Je suis enchantée Bella, j'espère que ton nouveau partenaire te plaira, je t'ai vu patinée en individuel, tu étais vraiment très douée. »

La porte de la patinoire s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme au cheveux de bronze scanna la patinoire avant de s'avancer vers le groupe.

« Enfin Edward, heureusement qu'on avait dit 9h, tu as tes patins au moins, j'espère » Se préoccupa le troisième entraineur.

Ivan se tourna vers Bella:

« Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen, ton nouveau partenaire si tu arrives à t'entendre avec lui, Edward, je te présente Isabella Swan... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer puisqu'il fut interrompu par Edward:

« Quoi! Coach, vous me collez la mante religieuse dans les pattes, non mais vous rigolez ou quoi je ne patinerai pas avec elle, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. J'y crois pas la mante religieuse elle-même. »

« Écoute Edward, ne fais pas le difficile, tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux faire le championnat en plus tu ne la connais pas, je n'y peux rien si ça s'est mal passé avec la dernière patineuse, tu n'avais pas qu'à coucher avec elle, essaie au moins. »

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre, ses exploits étaient connus jusqu'à Seattle et elle allait patiner avec Edwaed Cullen. Son entraineur mit fin à ses pensées en annonçant qu'ils devaient chausser leurs patins et s'échauffer. Aucun de nous ne s'adressa la parole pendant tout l'échauffement, Bella était tendue pourtant ce n'était pas une compétition mais c'était un fait Edward ne l'aimait pas vraiment si ce n'était pas du tout. Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il fallut se mettre en couple. Dans un premier temps, il leur fut juste demandé de patiner main dans la main, c'était très simple, mais c'était fou comme une chose simple pouvait devenir compliquer. En effet, chacun avait son rythme de patinage bien à lui, et Edward la trainait derrière lui plus qu'autre chose. Puis, comme par magie, après près d'une heure de persévérance, d'innombrables tours de piste, leurs rythmes se calèrent l'un sur l'autre. On ne sut jamais si ce fut Bella qui accéléra ou Edward qui ralentit, mais ils patinèrent, enfin, ensemble, et non chacun à son rythme main dans la main. Leurs deux corps faisaient à présent une seule entité. Les autres patineurs s'étaient inconsciemment arrêtés, le temps était était comme figé. Edward, instinctivement, rapprocha Bella de lui et passa sa main sur sa hanche tout en continuant à patiner, ils s'arrêtèrent et pour la première fois se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'ils puissent analyser ce qui venait de se passer la voix de Ivan Mirkov retentit:

« Bien, très bien les enfants, j'en était sûr. » Il s'approcha de la rambarde avec l'entraîneur d'Edward. « C'est très bien, on arrête pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez aller vous changer, on se rejoint après. »

Bella et Edward s'éloignèrent très vite comme fuyant quelque chose, ils ne virent pas les deux entraineurs se taper la main tout en souriant.

Il fut décidé que Bella quitterait la patinoire de Tacoma tout comme Ivan pour venir patiner à Seattle. Il se donnèrent rendez-vous à la même heure la semaine suivante le temps que Bella et son entraineur réglassent leurs affaires et s'installassent dans leur nouvelle ville.

Bella n'avait pas pensé à la réaction de Jacob, son petit ami. La discussion fut houleuse, il ne comprit pas qu'elle décidât de s'installer à Seattle alors qu'il n'y avait qu'environ 45 minutes entre les deux villes. Pour lui, le couple devait rester ensemble mais jamais il ne proposa d'aller s'installer à Seattle avec elle.

Une semaine plus tard, les entrainements commencèrent, doucement, d'abord juste patiner ensemble main dans la main puis ils commencèrent à exécuter quelques levées d'abord les plus simple telles que les levées Lutz ou Axel puis des plus compliquées. Ils commencèrent aussi à travailler les sauts jetés. Leurs pirouettes synchronisées et les suites de pas l'un à côté de l'autre étaient leur point fort sans nul doute. Mais même tout semblait bien se passer entre eux, même si Bella se sentait à l'aise avec son coéquipier, Edward la sentait tout le temps tendue dans ses bras, même si tout était correct au niveau technique, il manquait quelque chose. Ils commençaient à travailler sur un programme court mais il manquait une spirale de la mort. Au moment où les entraineurs l'annoncèrent le visage de Bella se ferma et elle se tendit comme jamais. Edward la prit par la main pour commencer à travailler et alors qu'il allait entamer le mouvement, Bella le repoussa et quitta brusquement la glace. Edward resta un moment abasourdi, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, il lança un regard vers Vlad et Ivan qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Il se dirigea dans la direction que venait de prendre Bella pour la retrouver pleurant dans le vestiaire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu as quitté la glace? » Lui demanda-t-il quelque peu irrité.

« Je ne pourrais, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas le faire. » Hoqueta Bella

« Pourquoi c'est pourtant pas notre première figure, hein! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu n'as pas confiance parce que dans ce cas... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai peur, tu comprends j'ai peur. » l'interrompit Bella.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'as pas confiance. Enfin, je croyait qu'on avait passé ce cap, il y a un moment déjà, non? Si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi on patine encore ensemble, c'est sans espoir. »

« Non c'est pas ça, j'ai confiance en toi, mais cette spirale, c'est un mauvais souvenir pour moi. »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu te souviens ma blessure d'il y a 9 mois c'était pendant l'exécution de cette spirale. J'ai … On ... » Bella se remit à pleurer, Edward s'assit à côté d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi, ça va aller, prends ton temps. Chut! Tout va bien. » Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

« Laurent, mon partenaire à l'époque, et moi, nous patinions depuis quelques semaines ensemble, on commençait à bien travailler les levées à bout de bras et un soir où on avait réussit notre premier, il voulut continuer en tentant une spirale de la Mort, l'entraîneur nous le déconseilla précisant que si je l'étais, lui ne l'était pas, mais une fois qu'il fut parti et qu'il ne resta que nous sur la glace, il insista. Je finis par accepter au bout de quelques minutes. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, enfin j'imagine qu'il avait pris une mauvaise position de pivot, il a dérapé sur la glace et la lame de son patin heurta mon bras l'entaillant profondément, heureusement que le gérant était encore là parce que Laurent était tellement paniqué qu'il n'était pas capable de faire quoique ce soit. J'ai été transportée aux urgences et ai dû être opérée pour réparer les dégâts. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Laurent pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital mais le pire fut à ma sortie de l'hôpital où j'ai pu lire dans les journaux qu'il m'avait mis tout l'accident sur le dos alors que moi je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste fait confiance. Depuis je suis super select sur mes partenaires, préférant ne pas patiner que mettre ma vie entre les mains d'un imbécile. » Raconta-t-elle.

Edward la serra plus fort dans ses bras tout en la consolant.

« Je comprends mieux tes réactions, mais tu sais je ne ferais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger, je comprends que en couple les filles mettent parfois leur vie entre les mains de leur partenaire et c'est ça qui fait de ce sport un sport tellement beau et tellement excitant par certains côtés. Bon écoute, rhabille-toi je te ramène chez toi, je vais prévenir les coachs. »

C'est ainsi, que le couple se rapprocha encore plus. Aux entrainements, ils se chamaillaient souvent plus par jeu que pour autre chose. Ils devinrent de plus en plus complices et se mirent à faire des soirées ensemble, accompagnés par Jasper et Alice dont ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. C'est lors d'une de ces soirées qu'Edward raconta à Bella pourquoi il avait abandonné l'individuel au profit du patinage en couple.

_Flashback_

Profitant de leur soirée de repos, Edward et Bella avait décidé d'aller en boîte accompagné par Jasper et Alice pour fêter l'installation ensemble des deux danseurs sur glace ainsi que leur victoire en championnat. Après avoir consommé un cocktail sans alcool, condition physique oblige, ils avaient rejoint la piste, avec une expérience née de l'habitude, ils avaient enchaîné les pas sans une faute. Mais cette danse n'avait pas la même saveur que lorsqu'ils étaient sur la glace puisque les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes et leurs corps leurs paraissaient étonnement lourds.

Ils avait alors tous les quatre rejoints une banquette mais Bella et Edward en ayant assez de tenir la chandelle s'étaient éclipsés dehors pour prendre l'air et quitter l'atmosphère surchauffée. La discussion avait peu à peu dérivée sur les raisons de leur reconversion parce que si celles, à savoir l'impossibilité de passer ses triples, de Bella était connues puisqu'on en avait pas mal parler dans les revues spécialisées, celles d'Edward étaient des plus obscures, après tout il avait toujours été considéré comme un prodige par les tous. Il lui avait alors raconté qu'il s'était un jour retrouvé à patiner avec Rosalie McCarty (qui avait depuis pris sa « retraite » pour suivre son mari Emmet, quaterback professionnel chez les Giants de New York et grand ami d'Edward) et qu'il avait éprouvé de nouvelles sensations. En effet, se sentir responsable de la vie de sa partenaire, ne faire qu'un avec elle c'était des émotions tellement qu'il était devenu accro, cependant il n'avait pas retrouvé une telle complicité entre lui et sa partenaire avant de patiner avec Bella. Elle avait rougi et avait trouvé un moyen de changer de sujet.

_Fin du flashback_

Cependant leur symbiose allait être bouleversée par deux événements.

Les qualifications pour les régionaux étaient la semaine suivante et le couple s'entrainait sans relâche pour être au niveau, après tout ils patinaient depuis très peu de temps ensemble par rapport à d'autres couples. Leurs programmes étaient simples mais efficaces mettant en valeurs leurs points forts. Leur court était sur la bande son du _violon rouge_ alors que le libre était sur celle de _Washington Square_ de Kaczmarek. Après un court parfait, leur libre fut un peu moins bien exécuté. Cependant ils se qualifièrent pour les régionaux en empochant la troisième place.

Lors de la fête en l'honneur de leur presque victoire, Edward prit dans l'atmosphère de joie générale et malgré la présence à la fête de Jacob embrassa sa partenaire, ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Bella répondit au baiser qui s'intensifia, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jasper. Avec fébrilité, il lui défit ses vêtements, il avait cessé de se voiler la face dès leurs premiers pas sur la glace, il l'avait désirée, désir qui s'était peu à peu transformé en amour mais il avait respecté ses choix et n'avait rien dit et attendu dans l'ombre se contentant du plaisir de patiner avec elle et de l'avoir rien que pour lui dans ces moments-là. Mais là, à cet instant, il n'avait pas pu résisté. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il lui détacha les cheveux pour pouvoir passer tendrement ses mains dedans. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour ne les quitter que pour respirer et encore à ce moment respirer paraissait être un acte bien futile. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se diriger vers ses yeux qu'il embrassa avec ferveur avant de partir vers ses oreilles dont il mordilla les lobes et laisser glisser sa bouche vers son cou puis vers sa peau blanche d'une douceur incomparable. Bella n'en pouvait plus, la douceur de son partenaire, sa ferveur, elle oubliait tout, la fête, Jacob, elle était seule avec Edward. Elle gémissait son prénom, seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à prononcer. Elle lui défit délicatement sa chemise et laissa ses mains errer sur son torse. Edward déboutonna le chemisier blanc de cette femme qui partageait ses journées et qu'il voulait vénérer tout le temps qu'elle le laisserait faire. Il découvrit son épaule droite et sortit son bras de sa manche pour tomber nez à nez avec une longue cicatrice qu'il suivit des lèvres avant d'en embrasser le centre, il lui prit les mains auxquelles il enlaça ses doigts avant de porter sa paume gauche à la bouche. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et lui embrassa la poitrine avant de l'emmener jusqu'au lit, il ne portait plus que leur bas, leurs chaussures ayant été oubliées à la porte. Il l'allongea sur le lit avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il repartit à la découverte de sa poitrine qu'il se mit à embrasser, sucer pendant de longues minutes. Bella avait passé ses mains dans la chevelure cuivrée d'Edward. Puis celui-ci la ligne qui le menait vers l'ouverture de la petite jupe qu'elle portait, il l'ouvrit et la fit descendre jusqu'au sol, emportant avec lui sa culotte en coton, puis il remonta ses mains sur ses jambes et lécha tendrement l'arrière de son genou endroit apparemment hautement érotique chez elle. Il remonta vers cet endroit si mystérieux et attirant. Il souffla sur son sexe puis commença à la préparer avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue, oubliant son propre plaisir pour se concentrer sur celui de la femme qu'il aimant, ce rappelant dans un sursaut de sa conscience qu'elle n'avait pas encore 17ans alors qu'il en avait 21, chose qui semblait si étrange vu son niveau de maturité mais le sport de haut niveau avait la capacité de vous faire grandir plus vite. Cette pensée fut bien vite reléguée au fin fond de son cerveau, il la voulait juste elle, elle qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis quelques mois.

« Edward !viens, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus. » Le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions.

« Es-tu … Enfin es-tu vierge? »

« Non, s'il te plaît, viens! » Gémit-elle.

Il entra en elle, recueillant son gémissement de ses lèvres. Il commença à bouger en elle, elle était tellement serrée, elle était faite pour lui, bon dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Peu à peu, il sentit l'orgasme se construire au creux de ses reins mais il refusait de venir avant elle et il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui alors il accepta de se libérer en elle.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier le préservatif. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, il fallait qu'il la prévienne.

« Bella, je suis désolé j'ai oublié le préservatif, mais au dernier test je n'avais rien »

« Je suis clean aussi, et j'ai un implant contraceptif » répondit Bella aux portes du sommeil.

« D'accord, je t'aime, mon amour » lâcha-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ne réagit pas alors il lui jeta un regard pour la voir endormie, le nez contre son cou, la main sur son torse.

Il s'endormit également et quand il se réveilla elle n'était plus là.

Quand il la revit aux entrainements, elle ne lui adressa à peine la parole, ils recommencèrent à patiner comme à leurs débuts comme deux étrangers. Il commença à regretter cette soirée, non pas qu'elle ne fut pas parfaite mais il aurait préféré ne rien avoir fait et continué de patiner comme avant gardant ses sentiments pour lui. Ça n'en valait pas la peine si ça l'empêchait de patiner avec elle. Il raconta tout à Jasper qui lui conseilla juste d'essayer de lui parler. Il se résout alors à appeler Emmet qui après quelques vannes ne lui fut pas non plus d'une grande aide. Finalement, c'est le coach qui en ayant assez de les voir se comporter comme deux inconnus les renvoya en leur demandant de revenir que quand ils auraient réglé leur différent.

Il la trouva dans les vestiaire recroqueviller dans un coin, il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Bella, on a fait une bêtise, je mentirai si je disais que je ne voulais pas mais si ça nous empêche de patiner ensemble alors je préfère qu'on oublie tout et qu'on redevienne ami, tu es trop importante pour qu'on se fâche à cause d'une telle histoire. S'il te plaît on efface tout et on recommence comme si cette soirée n'avait eu lieu. »

« D'accord, on va montrer ce qu'on est capable de faire. »

Il se serrèrent la main et retournèrent à l'entraînement. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour ajouter de nouvelles difficultés tels qu'une levée vrillée latérale qui devint un de leur mouvement préféré ou un triple Salchow lancé ainsi qu'un Lutz lancé chose rare.

Le deuxième événement marquant fut la sortie de leur vie de Jacob en effet, après avoir été présent lors d'une de leur séance d'entrainement, il avait fait une crise de jalousie à Bella qui l'avait finalement envoyer se faire pendre ailleurs.

_Flashback_

Bella sortait d'un entrainement éprouvant, Ivan n'avait pas cessé d'être sur leur dos et elle avait remarqué que Jacob était dans les tribune. Alors qu'elle allait se changer la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit violemment elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas Edward qui était toujours calme et doux en ça présence. Elle se doutait que s'était Jacob, ça ne pouvait être que lui, elle soupira et se retourna. Elle essaya de rester calme.

« Je me change et j'arrive, peux-tu m'attendre dehors? »

« Je ne comprends comment tu peux patiner avec lui et le laisser te toucher comme ça. »

« comment ça comme ça? C'est pour les levées, il n'a jamais eut un geste déplacé, on s'entend super bien, sur la glace on est sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est comme si on lisait dans les pensées de l'autre. C'est unique ce type de partenaire, on en a un seul en une carrière, si je veux aller aux JO c'est avec lui, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me faire à un autre partenaire. Tu sais ce que c'est de se donner à fond, tu devrais me comprendre et m'encourager au lieu de nous dénigrer. »

« Ecoute, j'en ai assez tu comprends, tu passes tout ton temps dans cette putain de patinoire, je passe au second plan, j'en ai marre, tu ne viens presque plus à mes matchs, tous les autres ont une copine dans les tribunes pour les soutenir, les encourager et les accompagner aux after. Déjà avant ils se moquaient de moi parce que ma copine ne buvait pas, ne mangeait rien et rentrait tôt pour être à ses entrainements le lendemain. Maintenant, t'imagines quand ils me demandent où est ma copine, je suis obligé de répondre sur la glace, elle s'entraine. Alors ils me demandent si tu es seule et je réponds que tu es avec ton partenaire. Je suis la risée de l'équipe, j'en ai assez, maintenant tu choisis, c'est le patinage ou moi? La balle est dans ton camps. »

Il souriait satisfait, sûr de la réponse qui tardait à venir, peu à peu son sourire s'effaça.

« Je suis désolée Jack, c'est le patinage, j'ai tellement sacrifiée pour lui, et là alors que je suis en passe de réussir tout ce pourquoi je travaille et me prive depuis des années. Non, c'est le patinage, je suis désolée »

Il tourna sans rien dire et sortit, Bella s'effondra sur le banc, vite rejoint par Edward qui s'assit à coté d'elle et la serra contre lui tout en lui caressant tout doucement les cheveux. Il avait tout entendu, il ne parlèrent pas ce soir là.

_Fin du Flashback_

Cet épisode ne fit que rapprocher le couple. Puis, le jour des libres des régionaux arriva, ils avaient passé le court sans anicroche et était pour l'instant troisième. Edward était stressé, il ne comprenait pas Bella, elle était différente, à la fois proche et loin de lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, il était attendu. Alors qu'il se rendait vers le lieu échauffement, il fut intercepté par Bella qui sans raison apparente l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire ça. Je t'aime même si on a eu un raté accepterais-tu qu'on refasse un essai? »

« Oui, oh oui Bella je t'aime. » Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui.

Ce jour là, comme sur un nuage, ils patinèrent comme une seule personne comme s'ils étaient le prolongement l'un de l'autre et ils remportèrent le première place.

L'année suivante ils remportèrent de nombreuses compétitions nationales, même s'ils ne gagnèrent pas les Championnats des USA eux-mêmes, comme internationales ce qui leur permit d'être sélectionné pour les JO d'Hiver où ils gagnèrent ensemble.

Quand à Alice et Jasper, ils finirent deuxième mais tout le monde ne peut pas faire une première place pour une première présence.

Avenirs: entre 9 et 10 ans

Novices: entre 13 à 14 ans

championnat régional: pour l'Etat de Washington sont Northwest Pacific, on retrouve les états de l'Alaska, de l'Idaho, du Montana, de l'Oregon, du Wyoming et enfin du Washington.

**J'ai fini je ferais peut-être des petits point de vue de moment particulier où autrement je refondrai entièrement l'os pour en faire une fiction entière. Bon je ne suis pas experte en patinage mais j'espère que ça vous aura divertis un moment. Si vous avez des commentaires, des attentes, de quoi m'améliorer ou autres n'hésitez pas, je répondrai à toutes les reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ou bonsoir**

**Je viens d'écrire un petit moment de la vie nos patineurs préférés en attendant un fiction que je suis en train de mettre en place. C'est un peu sur le thème de la jalousie. Au début, je pensais pas du tout écrire ça mais mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, je n'y peux rien, enfin j'espère que vous aimerez et laisserez un commentaire. **

**Merci pour les reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde si c'est pas le cas je m'en excuse. Merci à **lilly **ma revieweuse anonyme.**

**Mes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je plaide coupable pour Ivan et Gaetane Montreuil que vous rencontrerez ici.**

**Sur ce, place au récit.**

On était dimanche, le seul jour de repos d'Edward et Bella, comme disait Ivan, le sport et surtout les championnats n'attendaient pas, le tout avec un accent russe à couper au couteau, ce qui donnait encore plus d'effet à une de ses maximes préférées. Ce jour-là, Edward était morose. Ce n'était pas le fait de n'avoir rien à faire quoi que … quand on vivait à deux-cents à l'heure en semaine, pour aller à la patinoire, en salle de musculation, pour différentes raisons propre pour beaucoup à la personne en question, Bella devait rester fine et légère pour pouvoir s'élever plus facilement dans les airs et pour qu'Edward pût la soulever d'un bras parfois et Edward devait entertenir ces muscles, voire précédemment.

De plus, une fois par semaine, Ivan leur avait coller une après midi en salle de danse avec un chorégraphe professionnel ce qui devenait la corvée de la semaine, en effet cela permettait d'appréhender les levées ou tout autre acte technique avec moins de risque pour Bella de finir la tête fracturée sur la glace mais aussi de mettre au point une chorégraphie parfaite qui plairait aux juges mais aussi au public. même si c'était un exercice auquel Bella et Edward devaient soumettre, se n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que sur des patins puisque tout leur corps leur paraissait lourd et pesant et lent terriblement lent. Et, il y avait la chorégraphe en personne, une vieille chouette toujours en noire avec un châle de couleur et les cheveux tirés en arrière tellement fort que certaine de ses rides disparaissaient de sorte qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une maîtresse d'école du début du vingtième siècle. Madame Gaetane Montreuil était une veuve, ancienne danseuse étoile, d'origine Française qui était arrivée au Etats-Unis à la fin des années 50 alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans pour danser dans une compagnie prestigieuse à New-York, malheureusement une fracture de la cheville avait mis fin à sa carrière prometteuse. C'était une dame très maigre et très sèche, qui ne faisait pas de cadeau à ses élèves et qui se déplaçait toujours avec une cane. Elle était devenue le cauchemar de notre couple, même Ivan en avait un peu peur même s'il en aurait préféré se faire arracher toutes les dents sans anesthésie plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire affublant le couple et surtout Edward de sobriquets ridicules en Français comme en Anglais tel que « pingouin manchot » pour Edward qui avait eu le malheur de rater sa levée. Cependant, la vieille peau, surnom presque affectif que lui avait attribué Bella et Edward, était encore bien conservée pour une femme de son âge. Une fois, alors qu'elle n'était pas contente d'un saut d'Edward, elle avait fourgué sa cane dans les bras d'Ivan qui n'avait pas su trop quoi en faire et qui l'avait regardé un moment éberlué avant de reporter son attention sur elle alors qu'elle exécutait un saut presque parfait pour monter ce qu'elle voulait, depuis ils faisaient tout pour ne plus la mettre en colère.

Il faillait ajouter à cela le footing, qu'ils étaient obligés de pratiquer quotidiennement et si au début ils avaient renâcle, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix puisque leur coach avait décidé de venir avec eux, quand il les avait prévenus, ils avaient eu du mal à se retenir de rire en imaginant Ivan, ours de 1m80 qui était un peu empâté, courir à leur côté pourtant ils avaient déchanté quand ils l'avaient vu arriver dans une voiture de golf venant d'on ne savait où et qu'il les avait suivis pendant trois heures leur criant dessus tout le long à l'aide d'un mégaphone. Depuis ils ne se plaignaient plus et avalaient leurs kilomètres sans se peindre.

Mais revenons au sujet principal, Edward n'était pas morose à cause « du manque d'exercice », non il était morose parce qu'il savait que Bella, sa partenaire dont il était amoureux et avec qui il passait minimum douze heures par jour, six voire même sept jours sur sept, recevait Jacob. Ce gorille avait annoncé sa venue une semaine plus tôt et Bella folle de joie avait annulé leur footing commun prétextant qu'elle le ferait avec Jacob ou plus tôt pour passer plus de temps avec lui, ainsi que leurs plans pour la journée toujours pour la même raison : être seul avec son petit ami. Si la vision d'un Jacob crachant ses poumons en suivant Bella l'avait soutenue et fait sourire un moment, ce n'était plus le cas.

A onze heures, après deux heures de footing et trois autres à tourner en rond dans son appartement, il décida d'aller faire tout ce que ferait un homme dans son cas, non pas se souler dans un bar, l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais, un, c'était trop tôt dans la journée, et deux, Ivan le saurait et il n'était encore assez désespérer pour accepter l'idée de se faire crucifier vivant par son entraîneur pour avoir bu de l'alcool puisqu'il le saurait parce que c'était une sorte d'extraterrestre qui pouvait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde ou peut-être un ancien agent du KGB reconverti en entraineur ou tout simplement il verrait que son élève avait la gueule de bois dès son arrivée à la patinoire. Bref, picoler n'était pas la bonne solution aussi il décida d'aller à la patinoire pour se changer les idées.

Une fois, arrivé, il chaussa ses patins et s'élança sur la piste oubliant au passage tous ses soucis. Mais, il fut rappelé à la réalité par une fois qu'il reconnut entre mille et qui n'était autre que celle appartenant à la femme qui peuplait ses songes. Elle était accompagnée de Jacob qui faisait la tête et se plaignait d'être à la patinoire un dimanche. Son visage s'était encore assombrit à la vue d'Edward. C'était à cause de lui, qu'il se trouvait à la patinoire un dimanche, que sa petite amie n'était plus dans la même ville que lui et qu'il venait encore de se disputer, en fait, il en était à un tel point qu'il attribuait la venue des douze plaies d'Egypte à Edward. Il se rappelait encore de son début de journée et de sa dispute avec Bella.

Il était arrivé à huit heures, ce matin-là, mais avait trouvé porte close, avait eu beau frapper et sonner, personne n'avait répondu, il avait vu arriver Bella une heure plus tard en sueur qui s'était excusée pour son footing matinal et avait à peine embrassé son amoureux avant de se ruer sous la douche. Après celle-ci, ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé pour discuter mais peu importe le sujet, la conversation en revenait toujours au patinage, à Edward et aux progrès du couple sur la glace. Finalement, excédé, il lui avait proposé de sortir et il se retrouvait, encore sur la glace mais il était seul avec Bella, enfin on aurait pu le croire mais en fait Bella était seule et réfléchissant aux différents problèmes que posaient le programme libre. Il avait alors proposé de l'aider, espérant ainsi entrer avec elle dans sa bulle.

« Bella, je sais que je ne suis pas Edward mais je peux essayer de t'aider »

« Hum...! » fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à obtenir

« Tu sais je suis sur que j'ai autant sinon plus de muscle que cette tafio … enfin que Edward » il avait eu la bonne idée de s'arrêter avant d'insulter son partenaire mais cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Bella, mais pas dans le bon sens.

« Jacob, je ne peux pas patiner avec n'importe qui, tu as peut-être des muscles mais la force brute ne sert à rien, le patinage en couple ça nécessite de la finesse et de la délicatesse, tu serait incapable de faire une levée correcte à part en developpé-couché en salle de muscu. De plus, c'est notre programme à Edward et à moi, et je refuse de le faire même un morceau avec un que lui … »

Jacob en serait tombé par terre mais avant qu'il ne pût répliquer, Bella venait d'apercevoir Edward et c'était dirigée vers lui. Ils s'étaient mis à parler et finalement à patiner ensemble sans s'occuper de Jacob. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jacob se promis d'être plus souvent là d'essayer d'assiter plus souvent aux entrainements du couple.


End file.
